


Coming To Me

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-16
Updated: 2008-03-16
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: This is the sequel to Taken Away From Me.  This is Brian's POV.





	Coming To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

**Before reading this you guys should read TAKEN AWAY FROM ME since it will refresh your memory and also a few changes were made. I hope you guys like this.**

 

* * *

 

I was about to leave when I saw HIM standing outside the office with Daphne. I see them looking at me. They think I don’t know them. I don’t. Not in person anyway, but Justin has shown me pictures of them. He walks inside and Daphne leaves. I grab some papers and pretend like I was reading them. I can see him frowning but I don’t say anything to him. I don’t know what to say.  
  
“Do I know you?” He asks me.  
  
I look up and arch a brow as I shake my head. I know who he is. I know what he is doing.   
  
“Are you sure I haven’t seen you before?” He asks again.  
  
I nod and watch him looking at me, studying me. Seeing what Justin sees in me.  
  
“I’m sure, I never forget a face.” I tell him, feeling like he is about to pound on me. “Is there anything I can help you with?”  
  
He shakes his head and I push my tongue in my cheek and wonder what’s going to happen next. I look at him and wonder what he is thinking. I wouldn’t want to be in his shoes. But I know I never will. I love Justin with all my heart and I show him. Justin loves me back and he shows me too. Suddenly, he turns around and leaves.  
  
“Hey, Bri.” Ben says getting my attention.  
  
I raise a brow and stare at Ben.  
  
“Weren’t you leaving?” Ben asks me as he sits down in front of the computer.  
  
“Yeah. I am.” I tell him and grab my things before I leave the office.  
  
I decide to stop at the diner. Mikey is there with his friend Emmett. I sit down and smile at them.  
  
“What is with you?” Michael asks.  
  
“Justin and I are moving in together.” I tell them.  
  
They look at each other and frown. I roll my eyes. I know what they are thinking. What everyone is thinking. That Justin is no good for me. That he is going to leave me just like he is leaving Richard. The thing is that I don’t care. I am going to live in the now. I love Justin and he loves me and we are trying to have a relationship and everything in my being is telling me that is going to work. I’m not saying that it would be easy, but it would be worth it. Whatever comes our way.  
  
“That’s good honey.” Emmett tells me.  
  
“Hey, Kiddo.” Debbie says smiling. “What can I get you?”  
  
I look at her with a raise brow, wondering what she is doing there.  
  
“Ma started working here today.” Michael says smiling.  
  
“Cool.” I tell her with a little smile. “Does that mean we get free food?”  
  
“I don’t think so.” Debbie says jotting something down. “I’ll bring you guys your meal.”  
  
“I didn’t even order.” I mutter.  
  
Michael smiles and shrugs.  
  
“This means we get to eat something we didn’t order and still have to pay for it.” Michael says.  
  
I shrug not really caring. I am so hungry, I could eat a horse. I am about to say something when my phone rings. I pick it up and smile when I see that it’s Justin.  
  
“Hey.” I say with a little smile that I know I can’t erase even if I tried.  
  
“Hi, babe.” Justin says. “Where are you? I came to see you and you were gone.”  
  
“I’m at the diner.” I tell him, a little mad that we missed each other.  
  
“Oh, well. I wanted to talk to you. I’m going to do it now. I’m waiting for Rich to get here.” Justin says a little sad.  
  
I take a deep breath and let it out slowly. I hope he does it. That he walks away from him and comes to me.  
  
“Are you there?” Justin asks.  
  
“Yeah.” I say.  
  
“Everything is going to be okay, Bri.” Justin tells me. “No matter what he says. I’m coming home to you.”  
  
I smile at that.   
  
“I’ll see you in a bit.” Justin tells me. “I have to go. Rich just got here.”  
  
“Okay. Later.” I tell him.  
  
“Later.” Justin says and hangs up.  
  
“Was that him?” Michael asks.  
  
I nod and put my phone away.   
  
“You are so crazy, Brian.” Michael tells me. “He is going to break your heart.”  
  
“Whatever, Michael.” I tell him in a tone that says drop it, but he chooses to ignore it.  
  
“I’m just trying to help you. I’m your best friend and I don’t want to see you get hurt.” Michael tells me.  
  
“You know what.” I say as I look at him. “When Justin breaks my heart then you can say I told you so. Until then, keep your mouth shut.” I tell him, getting a little angry.  
  
I know he is looking out for me. And I am happy that he cares for me, but enough is enough.   
  
“So, where are you guys going to be living?” Emmett asks trying to steer the conversation into a safer territory which I am grateful for.  
  
“We saw this great loft over at Trentmont.” I tell him. “It’s perfect for the two of us.”  
  
“Can you afford it?” Michael asks.  
  
“I can cover some of the expenses.” I say, remembering that Justin is going to be paying for most of it.  
  
I know that one day I will be able to pay for the same things he does. Until then, I won’t worry about it. Justin and I already talked about that. I know I shouldn’t worry about things like this. Justin is older than me with a job that pays great and I know that he can afford it. I just want to be able to contribute as much as I can.  
  
“Here you go boys. Eat up.” Debbie tells us with a big smile.  
  
I look at my plate and see the huge burger that Debbie got each of us with the fries on the side. I am so going to end up fat if I come here all the time. We eat as we talk about everything that is going on with us. I find out that Michael and Ben are going out and I am happy for him. A few minutes after I had started to eat, my cell phone rings again. I take it and look at the screen. It’s Justin.  
  
“Hey.” I say.  
  
Justin doesn’t say anything.  
  
“Hello?” I ask when there isn’t a single sound in the line.  
  
I am scared that something might have happened. That Justin didn’t go through with it.  
  
“I’m going to be there in a few minutes. Just letting you know.” Justin says.  
  
I smile and feel warm all over.  
  
“I need you so much, babe.” Justin tells me.  
  
I smile at that.  
  
“I’ll be here.” I assure him.  
  
“Later.” Justin says and hangs up.  
  
I close the phone and smile. Justin is coming to me. I sit here and wait happily with a big ass smile on my face.

**End Notes:**

Thanks to Carly I wrote a sequel. Thank you girl. A million thanks to my beta CuJo.


End file.
